The long term objectives of this research are fivefold, as follows: 1. To determine the relative effectiveness of three means of presenting treatment-relevant information to alcoholic patients- computer-aided instruction (CAI), individual or small group videotape presentation of a lecture; 2. To determine the relative amount of learning of such information by alcoholics and sociodemographically matched nonalcoholics; 3. To determine the relationship in alcoholics between the period of achieved abstinence and the amount of learning; 4. To determine those sociodemographic, alcohol-related, and cognitive variables which predict amount of learning in alcoholics; 5. To determine whether antecedent variables, including ability to learn treatment-relevant information, predict completion of alcoholism treatment and short term treatment outcome. The project design, with variations for different subprojects, basically consists of obtaining baseline information on sociodemographic, alcohol-related, and cognitive characteristics of the subjects, as well as assessing pre-knowledge of the content of the subsequent educational intervention. The intervention, CAI, individual videotape, or small group videotape presentations are then administered during a one hour session, and short and long term acquisition and retention are assessed one day and three weeks after the intervention. Data on completion of treatment and one-month treatment outcome are then obtained for the alcoholic patient subjects. This project has significant implications for the provision of alcoholism treatment, since it is concerned with the short and long term retention and the effectiveness of the treatment- relevant information commonly provided in alcoholism treatment.